


Super friends Sing Along

by chestnut0407



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnut0407/pseuds/chestnut0407
Summary: Kara is off to another earth with Barry for a mission. Alex is worried sick. And Maggie can't sing.





	Super friends Sing Along

Alex 星期四一早就沒看到 Kara,只看到妹妹留一張紙條就想 交待了事。

「去幫 Barry,會盡量在週四姊妹之夜前趕回來的!」紙條上只寫著這樣。

除了張字條連絡不上妹妹讓她覺得不安,一想到 Eliza 的「什麼!妳怎麼沒好好照顧妳妹妹」就讓她頭很痛。

特別是上次跟妹妹一起到一號地球參加 Barry 的婚禮,最後卻差點在 Earth X 丟掉小命,如果真的發生什麼大事,Kara 應該更知道要帶上她才是。Maggie 馬上就發現了未婚妻的擔憂與無奈,輕撫 Alex 的手臂說「別擔心,小朋友們會好好照顧自己的!」

\--

(此時,在另一個世界的地球......)

Kara:「Barry 這次怎麼這麼緊急,我連跟我姊先說一聲的時間 都沒有就衝過來了!Alex 一定超擔心又超生氣的!」

Barry:「不意思啦,但只有超級英雄小伙伴才能化解這次的危 機!」

Kara:「是什麼樣的危機」

Barry:「形象危機。CW 的超級英雄們跟他們的異性好友間總 是維持不了純友誼的形象危機!」

Kara:「等等 CW 是什麼,但我想我懂你的意思。我不懂的是, 把我抓過來有什麼幫助!」

Barry:「我們的純友誼可以打破這個魔咒啊!」

Kara 突然靈機一動,想到:「你也可以幫我澄清不是兩個女生 在一起都只是好姊妹。」

Barry:「那個可能要等製作人被撤換才有機會。我們先想想怎麼解決第一個問題吧!」

\--

Alex:「Winn 上次我跟 Kara 帶回來的簡便時空傳送器呢?」 Winn 左顧又盼,就是不願意對上 Alex 的眼神。 

Alex:「Winn!我發誓如果你又因為 Kara 跟你說了什麼的話,我會讓你吃足......」

Maggie 搓搓 Alex 的肩膀:「好了 Alex 別逼 Winn 了他要哭出來了,好好說。」

深深吐一口氣後的 Alex 試圖用比較和緩的語氣:「Kara 今天早上留給我一張紙條說一個禮拜後才會回來!沒有工作也不是這樣子的!」

Winn:「所~以,Alex 妳的意思是?」

Alex:「我的意思是我怕她又碰上了什麼大麻煩!我必須確認我妹妹沒事,如果有必要我甚至必須跑到一號地球親自確認! Winn,我們上次從一號地球拿回來的傳送器呢?」

Winn:「是這樣的,我跟 Kara 保證說絕對不會把傳送器給妳, 是因為她怕妳忙著跟 Maggie 約會,沒時間幫忙 Barry。而且,妳不會唱歌。」

Alex:「什麼我當然會唱歌!你才不會唱歌咧!」 

Winn:「但 Maggie 不會吧?」 

Maggie:「沒試過怎麼知道?」 

Alex:「親愛的,這倒是真的......。」

Maggie 露出受傷眼神指控:「但妳洗澡時總說我 Barenaked Ladies 的 One Week 饒舌部分唱得很好的!」

Alex:「所有的人在淋浴間都是碧昂絲,而且,那時我注意力根本不在妳的歌聲上。」

Maggie:「原來妳是覬覦我的身體!」

Winn 摀住耳朵:「啊啊啊我不想知道這麼多關於妳和 Alex 在 淋浴間發生的事。Kara 也有跟我警告千萬不能讓 Maggie 唱歌,會 搞砸了她的計畫!」

Alex 瞪死 Winn:「什麼!!!你現在的意思是手上不只有傳 送器,還有可以跟在不同地球的 Kara 溝通的方式!Winslow Schott Jr. 你現在就給我把你知道的事情全部供出來!」

\--

「你是說我們必須重現當年唱 Super Friends 的形象嗎?」Kara發問。

Barry:「像是?  
每當人生有些困頓時  
(At times like these when life is getting me down) 就當像是要世界末日時  
(And the world seems like it's gonna end-ship) 至少我倆還有一種超能力  
(There's at least one power that we both still have) 那就是個......  
(And that's the power of...)」

Alex:「友情的超能力(Friendship) Barry 你怎麼總是忘記呢?」

Kara 驚呼:「Alex、Maggie!妳們怎麼跑來了!」

Winn 手在 Kara 面前揮揮手:「哈囉還有我喔,若是你沒發現的話。」

Barry 先是跟 Winn 擊了掌:「嘿 Winn!還有獨一無二的『姊姊』Alex 我都認識,但 Alex 旁邊這位是......?」

Kara 回神:「這是我姊姊的前......」緊張的望向 Alex 像是要確認一下「我是說我姐姐的未婚妻,現任未婚妻,Maggie Sawyer。」

Barry:「現任?」雖然困惑但仍然友善的伸出手跟 Maggie 打招呼:「你好我是 Barry Allen。看來有妳的姐姐和她的未婚妻,Kara妳的煩惱也可以一併解決了!」

Kara:「不 Barry 你不懂,Maggie 不會唱歌。」 Barry:「那我們可以找 Sara 來嗎?」

Maggie:「誰是 Sara!」

Danvers 姐妹一臉尷尬,Kara:「先不管誰是 Sara了,我們先來想想怎麼幫 Barry 吧!」

Maggie:「Alex,妳過來一下。」

眾人看著平時威風凜凜的 Agent Danvers 就這麼被帶到一邊被審問。

\--

Kara 嘟嘴對著 Winn:「你跟我保證說絕對不會讓 Alex 跑來這裡的!」

Winn:「Kara 讓我解釋,Alex 威脅我如果我不跟她說我是怎麼 和 Cisco 連絡她就不聽我的戀愛抱怨了,妳知道我感情上一直很需 要一個中立的女子建議的!」

Kara:「我也是個女孩子呀!」

Winn 皺眉:「妳不一樣,我曾經很喜歡過妳的。我需要的是 一個像姊姊的角色!」

Kara:「Alex 如果知道你把她當作姊姊看待一定會得意到不行。」 

Winn:「所以妳絕對不可以跟 Alex 說!」 

Kara:「我最會保守秘密了好嗎?」

Winn:「不,妳才不會。」

「對,妳不會。歐~Winn 你把我當成姊姊看嗎?」Alex 突然從 Kara 身後冒出來,一手緊緊牽著 Maggie,一手扶著腰。

Kara:「妳們和好了嗎?都怪 Barry 說溜嘴。」 

Barry:「是是是都我的錯,差點造成家庭失和。」 

Maggie:「沒關係,Alex 已經用身體記取教訓了。」 

Barry、Kara 和 Winn 同時尖叫:「啊!我們什麼都沒聽到!」

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自於Maggie的演員受訪問時，提到她當初去Glee試鏡的情況www。


End file.
